Storm
Storm (Ororo Munroe) is a mutant who can control the weather. Biography Young Storm It was Team X's attack on Storm's childhood village that caused Wolverine to turn his back on Colonel William Stryker and his men. Storm is seen in X-Men: First Class through Cerebro by Professor X Storm's quick Origin When Ororo was growing up she became a member of the X-Men. She became one of the teachers as Xavier's Institute. Storm in action Storm and Cyclops came to Wolverine and Rogue's rescue when Sabretooth attacked, leaving Wolverine for dead, and attempting to capture Rogue. She is also seen when Senator Kelly dies and turns into water. She tells Professor X and they start planning on how to save Rogue and stop Magneto. Later, when Rogue ran off Storm and Cyclops searched a train station and fought two members of the Brotherhood of Mutants ; Toad and Sabretooth. During the confilct on Liberty Island she apparently killed Toad while she and the rest of the X-Men saved Rogue and New York from being destroyed by Magneto. Saving Nightcrawler Storm and Phoenix are sent to go to a mutant named Kurt Wagner. Storm and Jean take him as Storm has and a Nightcrawler talk a bit. Saving the Professor Storm was key in saving the human race when Professor X was set to kill them telepathically, controlled by Mastermind. Nightcrawler teleported her in to the Dark Cerebro chamber and she summoned up a blizzard, freezing Jason in the process. Danger Room Storm and some of the other X-Men are in the Danger Room defending themselves from a Sentinel. Storm leads the team to saftey because Cyclops isn't there and Wolverine is left being a sub. Wolverine finishes the Danger Room session by cutting the Seninel's head off. Storm angrily tells Wolverine that he can't just change the rules and states that it was a defence exercise. Talk about being the leader Out on the balcony, Storm stands in the wind, staring at the rain clouds. Xavier shows up behind her and reminds her that the forecast was for sunny skies. Storm apologizes, and her eyes begin to glow. Within a few seconds, the clouds scatter and the sun comes out. The professor wheels closer to her and says he doesn't have to be psychic to know that something's bothering her. They walk inside, and Ororo tells the professor that she doesn't understand: Magneto is a fugitive, they have a mutant in the cabinet, a president who understands them – why are they still hiding? Xavier answers that they're not hiding, but they still have enemies out there, and he must protect his students. Storm agrees, but she also thinks they can't be students forever. Xavier laughs and says he hasn't thought of her as his student in years. In fact, he thought she might take his place someday. Hearing that, Ororo stops walking. She thought Scott will be the one to take Charles's place. Xavier explains that Scott is a changed man – he took Jean's death so hard… He tells Storm that things are indeed better out there – but she of all people should know how fast the weather can change. She realizes there's something he's not telling them, but he just sighs and wheels on. Hearing about the Cure Storm and Professor X walk into a room and Storm sees her friend Beast. She and Beast compliment on each others hair. Then Beast and Professor X start talking to each other while Wolverine comes in and meets Beast. Storm interrupts and says Magneto will definitely come to get Mystique, but Beast says Magneto's not the problem – at least not the most pressing one. He tells the X-Men that a major pharmaceutical company has developed a mutant antibody – a way to suppress the mutant X-gene, permanently. They're calling it a "cure." For a moment, everybody is quiet, taking in the news, until Storm breaks the silence, saying that's ridiculous – they can't "cure" being a mutant – since when have they become a disease? Xavier stops her, sensing that they're announcing it now. Storm asks who would want this cure? What kind of coward will take it just to fit in? Beast asks if it's cowardice to save oneself from persecution, reminding her that not all of them can fit in so easily. Rogue walks in abruptly and interrupts their argument, asking if it's true that they can cure them. Xavier admits it appears to be true, but Storm refuses to accept it, saying they can't cure them because there's nothing to cure. There's nothing wrong with Rogue, or with any of them for that matter. Finding Jean In Xavier's School, the professor senses Cyclops' distress. Telepathically, Scott's name is heard all over the school. Clearly, something is horribly wrong. Wolverine and Storm run through the halls hysterically to Xavier's office, not knowing what the hell happened. They burst open his door and ask if he's okay, and he tells them to get to Alkali Lake. Back in Alkali Lake a short while later, the X-Jet descends into the heavy fog and lands. Wolverine and Storm step out carefully and start walking around, though none of them really wants to be there. Logan says he can't see a damn thing, but Ororo says she can take care of that. Her eyes begin to glow white, and the thick fog fades away. In front of their amazed eyes, the two X-Men see small rocks, leaves and drops of water floating around in the air. They split up to explore, and then Logan finds another thing: a pair of glasses floating with all the other things. He grabs them and realizes that it's Scott's ruby glasses, but before he can do anything else, Ororo's scream catches his attention and he rushes to her. He finds Storm sitting on the ground, near Jean Grey's still alive body! The Grey House Outside Grey residence, a car stops. Out of it step the three X-Men, and Xavier tells Logan and Ororo to wait for him outside. Outside, the X-Men and the Brotherhood of Mutants watch as the white gate shuts itself close. Logan says he's going in, but Ororo stops him, reminding him the professor told them to wait outside. Hearing the noise from outside, Logan decides that's it and pops his claws, ready to fight his way in through the Brotherhood. Juggernaut responds by putting his helmet on, and the two of them start running straight at each other. Storm uses her wind powers to fly up to the sky, also preparing to battle. Storm comes down from the sky at high speed, propelling like a tornado, and Quill pops his spikes, ready for action. Still, Ororo easily takes down both Quill and Arclight, and stops in front of Callisto. She then uses a lightning bolt to throw Callisto into the house, smashing the door in the process. She walks in after her, but Callisto makes a quick recovery and speeds a few feet away, confusing Storm. Callisto then speeds to Storm to hits her in the face. In another room, Callisto gains more advantage over Storm, hitting her repeatedly with her super-speed. Soon the house explodes by Dark Phoenix and the fight is over. Jean leaves with Magneto while Storm and Wolverine come and see Professor X is dead. After the Death of Professor X The day after in Xavier's mansion, the wheelchair is resting in Xavier's study, orphaned of its owner. Outside on the front yard, Ororo Munroe is eulogizing Charles Xavier in a memorial service in front of all his students: "We live in an age of darkness," she says, "a world full of fear, hate and intolerance. But in every age, there are those who fight against it. Charles Xavier was born into a world divided, a world he tried to heal – a mission he never saw accomplished. It seems the destiny of great men to see their goals unfulfilled." In the crowd sat Rogue, Iceman, Shadowcat, Colossus, Beast, Moira MacTaggert and many other students and friends of Xavier's. Logan isn't sitting with them, as he is standing and listening from afar, a loner as always. Rogue looks at him, as Ororo continues her eulogy: "Charles was more than a leader, more than a teacher, he was a friend. When we were afraid he gave us strength, and when we were alone he gave us a family. He may be gone, but his teachings live on through us, his students." Tears fill Kitty's eyes as she listens. Bobby, sitting next to her, puts his hand on hers to comfort her. Ororo finishes: "Wherever we may go, we must carry on his vision, and that's a vision of a world united." Logan walks away. All other people present stand up, and Rogue walks to his memorial and puts a flower on it. Deciding what Happens with the School Wolverine, Storm, Beast, Iceman and Shadowcat gather to decide about the school's future. Beast thinks Professor X started this school and perhaps it's best that it ends with him. He tells Bobby they'll have to tell all the students they'll have to go home, but Bobby says most of them have no home to go to. He thinks they should fight for this school. Before anyone can respond. Angel then comes in. He apologizes for coming at a bad time, but he was told this is a safe place for mutants. Beast sadly tells him it was, but Ororo corrects him that it's still is. She tells Warren they'll find him a room and tells Hank to tell all the students the school stays open, much to Iceman's delight. Talking about the attack Meanwhile back in the school, Wolverine runs in after his encounter with Magneto and calls for Storm hysterically. He finds her, and she asks him what he's doing back there. He tells her he needs help – he found Jean with Magneto, and they're on the move – and he knows where they're going. Beast joins them, asking Logan if he really saw Magneto. Logan tells them he has, and they must go now, before the Brotherhood attacks Alcatraz. Hank reminds him that the government's got troops stationed out there, but Wolverine doesn't think it's enough to stop Magneto. As they walk hurriedly to get set, Angel overhears them, realizing his father's in danger. Callisto Storm flies to the air close to the building, and Callisto sees this as an opportunity to continue their battle from earlier. Smiling, she speeds to the roof of the building and jumps at Storm, taking her back down to the ground. Callisto is doing well with repeating fast hit-and-run attacks on Storm, hitting her again and again before she can recover. Still, Storm eventually manages to lay a blow on Callisto, taking her down. Storm manages to toss Callisto forcefully at what used to be Alcatraz's electric fence, and then uses the lighting power to electrocute her to death. The Last Stand Magneto uses his powers to lift a car from the bridge behind them and throw it at the battle scene, with Pyro torching it along the way. The flaming car lands and explodes, and everyone runs away. Wolverine yells to the X-Men to take cover, as Magneto continues on to a second attempt with another torched car. He keeps on going with more and more cars, each time Pyro torching the cars halfway before they explode. Storm finds cover behind a column, but is almost hit. She continues on to a better cover along with Wolverine and the others. Near them, they see one of the cure guns. Looking at the apocalyptic view around them – the place in ruins, cars exploding all around them – the X-Men must make a decision. Wolverine reminds Storm of what she told him in the Danger Room session earlier – they work as a team. She, in turn, reminds him of what he answered – best defense is a good offense. Wolverine tells Storm he'll need some cover for his next move, and she understands perfectly, using her powers to create some fog. Jean soon nearly gets shot at by the cure but she holds it with her power before it reaches her. She starts using her power to take everything and everyone out. Beast yells at everyone to get out. Storm runs up to Wolverine, and he tells her he's the only one who can stop Phoenix. He orders her to get everyone to safety and leave and she flies to the sky. Reopening of the X-Mansion Wolverine, Beast and Storm are now left in charge of the X-Men. where she, Beast and Iceman greet everyone as they walk in to the mansion. Relationships *Professor X - Friend and Mentor *﻿Wolverine - Friend and Teammate *Cyclops - Friend and Teammate *Phoenix - Friend and Teammate *Nightcrawler - Friend and Teammate *Beast - Friend and Teammate *Rogue - Student and Teammate *Iceman - Student and Teammate *Colossus - Student and Teammate *Shadowcat - Student and Teammat *Angel - Student and Teammate *Magneto - Enemy *Mystique - Enemy *Toad - Enemy *Sabretooth - Enemy *Pyro - Former Student Turned Enemy *Juggernaut - Enemy *Callisto - Enemy *Arclight - Enemy *Psylocke - Enemy *Quill - Enemy *Lady Deathstrike - Enemy Quotes * Do you know what happens to a toad when it's struck by lightning? The same thing that happens to everything else. *Since when did we become a disease? *[To Logan] She made her choice. It's time we make ours. If you're with us, then be with us! *[During Xavier's funeral, Storm's eulogy] We live in an age of darkness. A world full of fear, hate and intolerance. But in every age, there are those who fight against it. Charles Xavier was born into a world divided. A world he tried to heal. A mission he never saw accomplished. It seems it’s the destiny of great men to see their goals unfulfilled. Charles was more than a leader, more than a teacher. He was a friend. When we were afraid, he gave us strength. When we were alone, he gave us a family. He may be gone, but his teachings live on through us. His students. Wherever we may go, we must carry on his vision. And that is a vision of a world united. Gallery Storm 04.jpg Storm-First Class.JPG Storm 07.jpg StormHalle5.jpg Stormcyclops snow.jpg Stormandscott1.jpg Storm 03.jpg Storm scratch.jpg Storm stairs.jpg Storm 05.JPG Stormandscott.jpg 28.jpg Stormx2-wind.jpg Storm 02.jpg Storm - Kurt.jpg 179375-x-men-the-official-game-windows-screenshot-along-the-way-you.png Storm 01.jpg Storm 08.jpg Storm x3.jpg Callisto vs Storm.jpg Xmen6.jpg Storm 06.JPG Storm.jpg Storm 09.jpg Storm 12.jpg Storm 11.jpg X3 Storm.jpg Videos ﻿thumb|left|295pxthumb|right|295px Category:Heroes Category:Teachers Category:Characters portrayed younger Category:Students Category:Unusual Features Category:Cameo Category:Female Category:White Hair Category:X-Men: First Class Characters Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:X-Men 2 Characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:Stryker's Files Category:Stryker's Folders